High School Hostage
by alexcullen11
Summary: Just a normal day at school, the usual cussing out Lauren getting sent to the office, but that all changes when Bella walks around a corner and see's a man, with a gun, pointed straight for her Principle... Want more? Read the story! ...EXB JXA RXE AXB... J?
1. Chapter 1 Im a WHAT?

** I OWN NOTHING! IT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**THANK YOU!**

** Please REVIEW!**

**ALSO, THERE IS A POLL GOING ON, PLEASE VOTE.**

**Character Information:**

**Bella Swan: school smartass with a short fuse, **

** chief of police daughter, major klutz, only child,**

** loves to read, hates to shop**

**age:17**

**Alice Cullen: preppy little pixie, adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen, **

**dating Jasper Hale, loves to shop**

**age:17**

** Rosalie Hale: curvy blonde bitch, adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen,**

** dating Emmet Cullen, loves cars**

** Gunman: Name unknown, psycho asshole, what he wants is unknown**

**age: 24-28?**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Ch1

'How the hell did I get here, what the fuck is happening, am I going to live to see Charlie or Renee another day?' These are all the thoughts going through my head right now.

Sure, sure your probably sitting there thinking who the hell is this person and what the fuck is wrong with her? Well to answer your questions I'm Bella, Bella Swan. I'm 17 years old and I go to a really small, shitty school named Forks High School.

Very weird fucked up name for a very small boring fucked up town. Forks, Washington to be exact. Total population 298, well for now.

Back to your other questions…. Right now I'm sitting in a small gross stall in the girls bathroom hiding from a motherfucking gunman that decided he wanted to have some fun with the little kiddies at our school.

So far I know 5 people have been shot, 1 person is dead, shot in the head and how do I know, I saw it, while walking to the office for telling another skank of a student to shut up and sit the fuck down before I made her. Oh the look on Laurens face was priceless!

Yea but as I got the windows by the front office I looked in and saw a guy in a mask and trench coat (very original) holding a gun to the Principals head. Now he did give the poor man a warning not to alert the police or press the alarm signaling for hard lock down, but the guy cared more for us than himself.

Back to the present, after I saw him fall to the ground I ran like a bat out a hell, but of course with my luck I fell into a fundraising table sending shit everywhere. He walked out of the office saw me and started touching him self. I mean eww! Seriously? WTF!

But before he could reach me I got my scrawny ass up and ran.

You kind of already know where I am now…'oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT!' I think as I hear fast footsteps approaching the bathroom. 'I'm gonna fucking die! I love you Charlie, you've put up with so much of my crap over the years, especially that one time where you found at band camp I stuck a flute up'….BANG….

The bathroom doors flew open, but instead of mens combat boots I see bare feet and some brand new strappy silver sandals? Again WTF?

I look through the crack in the door and see….a really short girl with black hair and a great fashion sense that kinda reminded me of a pixie and a tall blonde with curves in all the right places and she was the barefoot one, but now I see the stilettos she's carrying and I understand her issue.

I decided to make myself know since I realize their safe, and I open the stall door. When they see me they jump about a foot in the air and cover their mouths to muffle their screams. Once they calm down they turn to me and glare…hmmm blonde looks kinda scary and the pixie, well she just looks adorable.

I quietly laugh uncomfortably and introduce myself, "Hi I'm sorry for scaring you, my name is Bella, Bella Swan the police chiefs daughter and you are?"….

*Cliffhanger!*

* * *

** HEY! **

**Thank you for reading, I will try to update as much as possible, which might be everyday or every other day. If you guys could REVIEW that would be a great, it might even get new chapters and updates sooner!**

**Thanks :)**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**PLEASE?**

**COME ON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO**

**IT WILL MAKE ME HAPPY**

**ILL EVEN RESPOND TO THEM! **


	2. Chapter 2 Hi, Im ------

**Thank you guys for ready the other chapter, this part just continues off from my little**

**cliffhanger. I hope you guys enjoyed the other chapter.**

**I also hope you guys review, it would be greatly appreciated.**

**Oh yeah!**

**I OWN NOTHING! Its all from the great mind of Stephenie Meyer.**

**I just like to use her characters for suspenseful and horror filled stories.**

**Trust me there will be more...if you guys review!**

* * *

Ch 2

"HI I'm Alice, Alice Cullen and this is Rosalie Hale my sister, well not really my sister since we're all adopted, but I still think of her as my sister, and then there's Jas…" Alice was cut off by an infuriated and panicking Rosalie.

"Alice! Shutup are you trying to get us killed, whisper Alice whisper, I would love to be able to see Em again!" Rosalie snapped as I just sat there looking between them and the door making sure some crazed pervy gunman wasn't about to walk through the door and then thinking 'who the hell are they talking about Em, Jas, who else?'

When I looked back to them again they were finally looking at me. The Rosalie decides to push me up against the wall and get in my face all while whisper yelling "Who the fuck are you and what the fucking hell are you doing in here?"

I kinda just look at her face then at her hand, which by the way is still clutching my shirt, then look back at her and give her my famous bitch brow and whisper yelled back, "Who the fuck am I? I already fucking told you who I was! I was kind enough to tell you a little about my fucking self then 'ALICE' over there decides to go all pixie-on-espresso on us, then there's you, Miss Queen fuckin bee, all demanding and shit and you ALSO want to know what the fuck I'm doing in here?! I'm hiding from a FUCKING GUNMAN WHO WANTS TO KILL US ALL and WHO I WATCHED KILL OUR FUCKING PRINCIPLE is what I'm mother fucking doing….." at that point I was finished with my little rant/explanation and she had let go of my shirt and I had somehow slid to the ground and curled myself into the fetal position.

Then blondie did something unexpected, she lowered herself down to the floor with me and looked me in the eye while whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I know I was being a major bitch, im naturally that way, but im stressed now, we all are, and I just want my boyfriend Emmet back and the rest of my family, and I just don't know where they are….." At the end she broke down and started sobbing. Alice came over and hugged her.

Just then I didn't think it could get any worse, but damn I was wrong. All of a sudden the bathroom door burst open and in runs a mousy looking girl. She scared the living shit out of us all.

When she looked up and saw us she started crying and said, "Oh my god! Oh my god! Thank you im not alone! He's killing everyone he see's! Most of us are all hiding, but the kids in the hallway, they're all d-de-deaddd!"

Us three just look at her. Then I look at the door and notice something I didn't see before. I get up quietly and look closer….it's a lock! A god damn lock! Quickly and quietly I turn it and im not sure to be happy or scared when I hear the little 'click' of it locking.

I look back at the other three who are all staring dumb founded at it. Since they are kinda out of it I walk up to the newest member and ask, "umm, if you don't mind me asking…what's your name?"

"Uhh uhh ummm I-I-III im Angela." She replied

I look at the others then her again and give her a small smile and say, "well Angela, im Bella Swan, that small pixie like girl over there is Alice Cullen, and the model is Rosalie Hale, Alice's sister."

After the introductions I look at the others and say, "We can't just stay here, eventually he's going to try to get in and when he can't there will be bullets coming through that door."

They all stare wide eyed at me, then it clicks and they look at the door. Then Alice says, "She's right, we need to make a plan and get out of here and soon because I think he will be coming for us soon."

I look around and the other two just nod, then I say, "Ok then, this is what we're gonna have to do….."

* * *

**Another cliffhanger? Why?**

**Because none of you readers reviewed -_- ...assholes...jk**

**Yeah but you guys didn't review! Don't make me beg! ...again!**

**OK sooo im not sure if I will be able to update today, I have to work late :( **

**But I will try, only if I see some mothertrucking REVIEWS, ok? :) **

**Im asking very nicely. **

**REVIEWS **

**THANK YOU GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 3 James, James Tracker

**Hey guys, another new character this chapter, not Angela. **

**Its a shocker! No not really, but its probably not who you guys are guessing.**

**I don't know why I keep updating since none of you guys appreciate me enough to review...**

**Well im gonna get on with it then,**

**none of you guys probably read this anyways...jerks...**

**I OWN NOTHING...STEPHENIE MEYER DOES. :(**

* * *

Ch. 3

"Ok then, this is what we're gonna have to do….." I pause, 'deep breathes Bells, deep breathes', "Alice, Rosalie you…."

Just then Rosalie cuts me off saying, "please you and Angela, call me Rose."

I nod and continue, "OK, Alice, Rose you guys mentioned something about others, some guys I believe."

They both nod and Alice speaks up saying, "Yea, we mentioned our boyfriends Jasper and Emmet, Jasper is Rose's twin, then there's Edward or other brother."

"OK what about you Angela?" I ask while looking for her small frame.

She looks up and says, "Well there's my boyfriend Ben…..he was helping the prom committee this morning so I don't know where he is." I just nod.

"Well this is what im thinking, we need to find the guys, they are our boyfriends and brothers, so it's not really a hard choice. We just need to figure out where they could be, but when we leave this bathroom we stay together, alert, and quite. If the gunman does see us stay low and run. Now, any ideas where your guys would be Rose? Alice?" They all just look at me, still comprehending what I just said.

Rose looks up and just shakes her head no, but Alice looks up and starts speaking, "Yea I have a good feeling about where the guys could be, Im thinking the weight room above the gym, there are so many secret passage ways through the school that not many people happen to know about, just about all of them lead there, and I happen to know where one of the entrances are." She finishes smiling.

I think it over in my head and nod, "yea sounds good…." I look over at Angela and she's just backing up against one of the walls with her hands pushing on it, like she feels trapped. Then all of a sudden the wall moves and Angela falls into and opening screaming.

We all rush to help her and Alice says, "Look we found one!" By now she's jumping around, but that all stops when we hear gun shots coming closer and someone yelling, "It came from there, check the bathrooms, remember if we find her we take her, any other girls, well do what you want with them."

We're all just staring at the door when I decide we need to move, "Guys come on, be quiet, get in so we can close it before they get to the door." I whisper and right as I finish someone tries to open the door.

"Damn man I think we found some girls in here, it's locked, do I just kick it down or shoot through?" One guy asks.

Another guy responds with, "Don't shoot it! She could be in there kick it down, it's not like there going anywhere!" By now we are trying to push the wall shut.

'BANG, BANG, BANG'

"Hurry guys, come on push….." I say. Finally it seals shut and there's a lock!

Right after we turn the lock we can hear the door bust down and there is a little hole you can see through…..'wait, a hole?! Creepy little perverts'…..and what I see scares the shit out of me.

"Oh my god," I whisper, "Its James Tracker, my dad put him in jail for rape, murder and attempted rape…attempted rape on me." I finish, staring wide eyed at the man I never thought I would see again.

The girls are just staring at me in shock, so I whisper, "Guys I know who he wants, they want me, I have to turn myself in."

Rosalie decides to speak up and say, "To hell you are, they are pigs, you are not about to fucking give yourself to them. Got it?" I just nod.

After our little discussion we continue on down the passage, hoping what we find at the end are our guys, and not some dumbass rapist…

* * *

** Ahhh yes another cliffhanger, another new character, more new characters to come.**

**But unless im super bored I don't plan on updating till I get at least**

**5 goddamn REVIEWS people!**

**I mean seriously come on!**

**I gave you James the rapist...hellooooo pure gold right there!**

**Anyways...**

**FIVE **

**REVIEWS **

**OR**

**ELSE!**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5 FUCKING **

**REVIEWS **

**PLEASE :) BYE**


	4. Chapter 4 POV?

**Hey guys, I just seriously want to say thanks to the two people that actually did review!**

**Thank you so much:**

**elfspirit7, I like how you said my cliffhanger was evil, it was what I was aiming for and it will be taken as a complement. **

**Dayanadecu, Thank you for following me and reviewing, and thank you for the greetings.**

**See you guys this is what happens when you review, you get mentioned in this and then I give you...**

**a WHOLE freaking lot of new CHARACTER POV.**

**Thank you, thank you very much.**

**Now you will see what reviews gets you, if you like it and want more then you know what to do...**

**That's right! **

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Ch4

James POV

All I could think is, 'im gonna find the bitch and finish what I started'.

Hello lovely fucking readers, you probably already know who I am. Hell, your lucky, and if your hot then maybe I can take you for a little spin after I find my little bitch.

If you don't know me, you're a dumbass. But introductions must be made, my name is James Tracker. What am I doing in a high school with a gun, a whole bunch of dead students and staff, and more 'little helpers', you ask?

Oh im just here to claim what is rightfully mine….Bella Swan. Damn I knew when I first laid eyes on her she was going to be a good fuck, I didn't really care if it was willing or not, I was gonna fuckin tap that, and soon.

But oh no, Ms. Fucking Chief of Polices Daughter wasn't having that. She's just a fucking cunt that got me fucking arrested.

Some might say that I have anger issues, those who do usually get punched in the face. Not my fault, I just can't control myself sometimes.

Which leads me back to Ms. Hotass Swan herself. Mmmmm she looked yummy this morning, made me very fuckin hard. God I want it, but she fucking ran from me.

At that point I hadn't taken my mask off yet, if she had seen me she probably would have come begging to me, asking me to take her right then and there.

She is so fine, I would have said yes after a little teasing.

All the other guys helping today want her, I have agreed to let them have her after I get my fair share. They all like sloppy seconds, and dammit they will be sloppy once im through with her.

* * *

Edwards POV

Damn this school day all to hell.

Why oh why fucking god can nothing normal happen in this fucking town? Hmm? That's right no one can answer that damn question.

'It might also be the fact that no one is around besides your damn brothers.'

Yea…that might be it, it could also be tha…..I stop myself mid sentence. Has a crazed gunman really brought me to this? Talking to myself instead of others….why god? Oh yea that's right, because the only people im stuck with right now are freaking out about there damn girlfriends, two of them are my sisters.

Ugh, ok I guess I'll tell you who I am then, and who im with right now.

My name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, im 17 years old and im adopted along with my four siblings, two of which im with now, and some guy named Ben, and two of which are god knows where at this forsaken time.

The two im with right now are Emmet Austin McCarty Cullen, who is 18 and the worlds biggest pain in the ass, and Jasper Riley Whitlock Cullen, age 17 and one of the calmest guys you will ever meet.

Right now is a totally different story….

* * *

Jasper's POV

Ohhhh my god dammit on fucking singing gorilla, where the HELL IS ALICE!

Oh god, maybe she was shot.

Maybe she is dying at this very moment in a pool of her own blood, waiting for me to come save her.

Maybe she's…..already dead.

Oh god I feel a little light headed…..

* * *

Emmet's POV

AHHHHHHH WHERE IS MY ROSIE POO!?

I need her! What if she is dead?! Oh god no!

Where will I get the worlds best fuck then?!

NOOOOOOOO….Rosie baby I neeeeed you!

* * *

Ben's POV

Where is Angy….I hope she's safe…I need her….

* * *

All the Girls POV

Bella: 'Where are we going?', I thought….

Alice: Jaz….baby….im a comin for you!

Rosalie: Im coming Em, but if all your thinking about is sex im going to fucking murder you myself….

Angela: I love you Ben Cheney.

* * *

Edward POV (again)

All the guys are just running around the weight room like idiots, declaring there love for there women.

I wish I had a girl I could call mine….

At this point Jasper yells out, "ALICE COULD BE DYING AT THIS VERY MOMNET WAITING FOR ME, HOPING THAT I WILL COME AND SAVE HER, WISHING FOR ONE LAST FUCK…oh Al…"

Then Emmet joins in, "WHAT IF ROSIE IS DEAD WHERE WILL I GET ANOTHER MIND BLOWING FUCK FROM?!"

Then cue the Ben dude, "I love you Angy!" Eh that one wasn't as weird…

or disturbing.

Then there was a loud band and a huf, when I looked up I saw my two very pissed of looking sisters, a geeky but kinda cute looking girl who looked lovingly at Ben, and then the hottest fucking woman I have ever laid eyes on.

Curves in ALL the right places, kind of a badass look, great ass and tits…hmmm I wanna get to know her!

* * *

Girls POV (again)

Rosalie: How fucking dare he! He is soooo fucking dead! "EMMET CULLEN!"

Alice: Oh my god, im seeing red, "SERIOUSLY JASPER FUCKIN WITLOCK!"

Angela: Awww, "BEN! I LOVE YOU TO!"

Bella: Damn, hot bod, green eyed, bronze haird beauty say waaaa…hmm I'd fuck him…..

* * *

**Ahhhh yes, Bella and Edwardo finally meet :) **

**The guys are freaking out and in the process disturbing Eddies view on his brothers and sisters...**

**SEX LIVES...**

**Yea cause poor lil Eddie boy (maybe he's not so little? :) ) doesn't want to think about**

**his bros and sistas getting it onnnn...**

**Yea I wouldn't want to either. **

**Now... if you guys want another chapter like this, or better, then I expect some more**

**reviews...K? Thanks.**

**If you want to find out if Edward has a not so little problem then...THATS RIGHT! **

**FUCKING REVIEW BITCHES!**

**mwhahahaha...**

**Thank you, come again...better yet, review and I might just make you cum ;) **

**Woohoo...**


	5. Chapter 5 Charlie!

**Yea...this one is really short, but I was tired and I wanted to at least give you guys something.**

**So here it is...i'll update with a better one later. **

**It will be chapter 6 though. **

**Sorry guys.**

**Review?**

* * *

Ch.5

Bella's POV

Ya, everyone found each other. Not always a good thing. We walked in on the guys saying some pretty dumb shit, well Emmet and Jasper were saying some dumb shit. Ben and the Bronze God were just sitting there, Ben said he love Angela, but that's about it.

All I can say is that the others to are so screwed, it's hilarious. I wish I had some popcorn right about now….

* * *

Rose's POV

I. Was. Furious.

All I was seeing was red, all I was thinking is he's so dead.

Looks like Jasper's in trouble to, but back to Emmet….

"Emmet fucking Cullen, all im going to say is, one, im sleeping with Alice for a month, two, no sex for you one year. I can pleasure myself."

* * *

Alice's POV

I had just heard what Rose was saying to Emmet and I had to agree….

"Yes Jas, Rose is sleeping with me, in my room, in my own bed, while you and Emmet sleep alone. What you said was just degrading, it made me sound weak. I. AM. NOT. WEAK." I finished of my little rant/punishment with a glare.

* * *

Angela's POV

Awwwww Benny loves me….hmmmmmmmm.

Everyone thinks im so innocent and shy and shit, well that's just because no one really knows me, the real Angela Webber.

Sure, sure now would be a very weird time to come out and show the real me, but if I do it when school goes back to normal everyone will just think, hey the gunman made Angela Webber go fucking insane.

So yea, im gonna have to show the real me soon.

Maybe starting with Ben….show him a little fun, have a good time.

We'll see….

…**.TO BE CONTINUED….**

* * *

**Yea...again hope you guys liked it even though it was pretty short.**

**I am working on the next chapter, **

**I just wanted to give you guys a taste of what would be in it, or what it would be based on.**

**OK, we all know that's a lie, I had some writers block and my ass was tired from**

**work, and online high school.**

**Im trying to graduate early and by starting my 10th grade year online now I can graduate 2 and a half years early. **

**Woohoo...**

**Class of 2014/2015! Yay. **


	6. Chapter 6 Virgin no more?

**Ahhh yes, a good long chapter.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**I want to recognize this reader, and think them for reviewing.**

**Thank you, **

**Mystery Twihart ,for your very long and amazing review.**

**ModernWaterTribeGirl, for liking it and I hope that I can stay entertaining to everyone.**

**And then there was that one unregistered GUEST, thank you.**

**In this chapter we have more POV'S...and...**

**LEMONS.**

**Now I didn't get very graphic with it this time...**

**yes this time, I promise that in the future if you guys want, I will. **

**You just have to remember to review and tell me.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and im sorry about the last one,**

**PLAIN AND SIMPLE ;) my ass was tired.  
**

**ALSO, THERE IS A POLL GOING ON, PLEASE VOTE, IT WILL BE ENTERTAINING AND EVERY TIME I POST A NEW CHAPTER ILL POST THE UPDATED RESULTS!**

**PLEASE VOTE!**

* * *

Ch.6

Charlie's POV

It was just a normal day at the station. I woke up way earlier than my sweet little angel Bella. Im mean seriously that girl could never do anything wrong.

When I got into the station my Deputy Paul was bringing in our usual, coffee and Cherry Danishes! Yay, I know I know not the usual for the cop, where are the donuts? We don't like them. Plain and simple.

Again today was just going normal until we saw that the hard lockdown alarm was going off in the high school. We knew it wasn't a drill, they never press the button during a drill.

When the button is pushed the school office automatically calls the station.

The first thing we hear brings me to my knees. It a gunshot, then a scream that sounds like Mrs. Cope. But what hear next actually makes me cry, when she yells out, "No! Isabella run! Run!" Then there is another gunshot and I hear Bella scream. My mind goes blank. I don't hear anything next.

When Paul starts shaking me I realize I had blacked out, and now there are cops from the surrounding areas, even Seattle, looking at me with pity in there eyes.

I hadn't noticed all the SWAT teams though, but when I saw them it gave me a little bit of hope…

"We need to find out who the hell is doing this and what they want, then-"

Whoever was talking was cut off by the phone ringing.

I run over and picked up. "Hello, Chief Swan speaking." Wow I sound like shit. My train of thought was cut off by the voice of the person on the phone, oh god no, not him.

"Hello Charlie, by now you know about what is happening at Forks High, what you don't know, or didn't know was that we are after little Isabella. Hmm how I want to finish what I started before your old nosy ass threw my in jail. Trust me when I say this Chief Swan, right now im not the only one in my group that wants a piece of your daughter's tight virgin pussy, they will get what they want when im done with her. Good bye Chief Swan, for now."

James MOTHERFUCKING Tracker. He either has my daughter or is ripping the school apart for her.

"If Bella knows I'ts him then I know my daughter will give herself up to him, knowing him he is murdering everyone in sight, but the women, he's keeping them and he is going to be raping them." I finished, just talking out loud, but knowing everyone was listening.

"We need to get everyone over to that god damn school and start getting people out, im sure by now parents know something is going on, it's probably all over the news, after we start getting people out we go in. We find those men, and we either apprehend or kill no other choices. Am I CLEAR?!"

I hear a choirs of, "YES SIR CHIEF SWAN!"

"OK then, now lets move out!" I reply.

Bella, honey im coming for you, I pray your ok, I need you to be ok. I love you, and I cant lose you to.

* * *

Bella's POV

Watching these guys argue is fun and all, but something just clicked in my head, they are being REALLY loud.

Right now I think we need to find somewhere else to hide, they have probably heard us and are on there way here.

While thinking this I start to look around, im going to guess the guys are all looking at me, because Rose says, "Um Bells, what are you doing?"

"No offense guys, I know what Em and Jas said was stupid but we have been really loud with the arguing, unless this room is sound proof we need to move and soon because im pretty sure not just the gunman could here you guys, but people in Arizona could here you also." I finish saying.

"Well then I guess we're lucky this place is completely sound proof

Bella-rina." Emmet says.

"OK, im going to ignore that little nickname and say we are fucking lucky." I say this all while glaring at Emmet.

It's been hours, by now its 8 pm and everyone has split up into their little couples, leaving me and Edward, to ourselves.

"Hey, im Edward." Ooh so he does talk, and he has a voice that's masculine and fucking sexy as can be.

"Ha, I already know your name, your sisters told me earlier." Im just gonna state the obvious.

"Well then, do I get the pleasure of knowing your name?" Damn good looks and a smooth talker.

"Hmm maybe, but im not sure, you could be some weirdo stalker who sits outside peoples windows and watches them sleep." I laugh the entire time I say this.

"Ha, no, but I might make an exception to you though." He just said that while keeping that damn panty dropping smile on his face the entire time.

"Oh really now? Oddly enough I don't think I would be bothered by it." I say with a sly smile.

"Oh you wouldn't?" He questions.

"Nope." I say while popping the 'p'.

"How about if I were to kiss you?" He asks, oh hot damn…

"Id say be my guest, but only after we get to know each other better." Wow, I cant believe myself.

"Ok then, lets play 20Q." Oh this will be fun.

"Ok, you ask first then."

"OK simple, favorite color?" Easy question…

"Id have to say green." Oh fuck. Can't believe I said that.

"Ha, oh really, mine would have to be brown." Ok, he's good, but im better.

"OK then, favorite bands?" Hehe funnn.

"Hm, Id have to say Green Day, Cold Play, and Muse are my top three." Wow.

"Wow me to." We actually have quiet a few things in common.

"Wow indeed, ok do you have any piercings, if so where and how many?" Oh ok this one will be loads of fun.

"Let me think, ok, I have 3 in each ear, my tongue, bellybutton, nose, and clit. In all 10." Oh my god his eyes, there so full of lust.

"Im more of a tattoo person, but I have me ear pierced and I have a Prince Albert."

I am so horny now.

"Ok, how many tattoos and where?"

"I have 3, one is a full arm sleeve of my dead brother, Riley's favorite things, like his guitar and Jack from the Nightmare Before Christmas, then the Cullen Crest, and lastly a spade filled in Yen-n-Yang, with the words the strongest, the bravest, and the luckiest written around it." Ok im speechless.

"Wow, that's sweet Edward, I actually have the same thing as you with the spade, and then I have a swan."

"That is a major turn on…." Next thing I know, his lips are on mine, and mother of god they feel amazing, there is a spark I've never felt before. I want his lips everywhere.

I push him away and say. "My name, its Bella."

"Mmmm Bella, beautiful in Italian, it suits you perfectly, be my Bella?" He then kisses me again.

"Yes Edward, I''ll be your Bella" I like the sound of that.

He then moves his lips to my neck and gives me a hickey then he growls, "Mine" into my neck.

"Edward yes, im yours, make me yours, please, I don't want to die a virgin, please Edward."

"Anything for you my love, im a virgin to, we can be one, together."

All I can say is it was amazing. I do not regret giving up my 'V' card to my Edward, simply because he is mine, and I am his.

If I do die in this school I will de happily with the man I love.

Plain and Simple.

* * *

Jame's POV

I will find the bitch and make her mine.

I have already talked to daddy dearest, he knows im here, and he knows that im here for his little princess.

I will take her on the cold tile floor, when im done ill give her to the guys.

She will be our personal slave, along with every other attractive female in this school.

The ones with boyfriends, well we will let the boyfriends watch us mark their woman.

Ahh today is a good day, but by the looks of it we will be here a while.

Ohh Fun, Fun, FUN!

* * *

**Oh creepy day creepy day, all thanks to James. **

**I hope you guys liked my lil 'lemon'.**

**Its not really a lemon but its a start.**

**As you guys can tell im just gonna say my little signature for all my stories is gonna be**

**PLAIN AND SIMPLE bitches!**

**Yes yes, its sooo very original, its a phrase said more than you realize**

**and im going to claim it as mine, so HA! :P **

**SUCK IT!**

**Bella and Edwardo are now officially together, yea it was fast, but hey in the face of death why not get together and fuck? Hmmmm.**

**And CHARLIES HERE! **

**BAM! You know you didn't see it coming.**

**I want you guys to keep up the good work and review,**

**or im gonna shove a** **stick up yo asses.**

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

**I think Bella now knows if lil eddie is little or not ;)**

**DONT FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL!**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 Riley Cullen?

**Hey people. I think that this is actually the best chapter yet.**

**We are in fact getting close to the end, but with the right reviews I was thinking of**

**a sequel...we will just have to wait and see what happens.**

**Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Ch.7

James's POV

By now it's been 3 days, we are running out of time and patience.

Chief Swan isn't going to wait much longer and I think all the guys are getting a little antsy. Im going to guess that their bored with their new toys.

In the past few days I can't tell you how many people have been killed.

Honestly it's all Isabella's fault, but I have something that will surely get Isabella to come out of hiding.

Im planning something new now. I've had the supplies all along in case it came down to it. All I have to do is call over Caius and Aro, then we will set the plan in motion.

Aro's POV

James wants us to go through with that plan? I just thought it was in case we knew we weren't going to get out of here.

Well, turning on the TV I can see that we probably aren't going to get out of here without major jail time or death. That jail time would probably end up with all of us on death row.

Looking over the plan some more, I see what he is wanting to do.

Use the threat of blowing up the school to bring little Isabella out of hiding.

Then, tell her if she comes to us we will set more people free every 30 minutes, which we will, just keeping enough to keep the police out.

After that, we will mess with the Chief of Polices head, funny how the girl we want is his daughter, we will do so by calling him and letting him listen to his daughter's screams and pleas for help.

Now I just have to call over Caius to fix up enough explosives to blow up the entire school, then go and place them around.

All I can say is its going to take about a week. I don't think James will be to happy about it. Nor will any of the other guys, oh fuckin well.

Bella's POV

Its been about two weeks since this all started, parents are worried sick, I know Charlie probably is, all I can say is if no one has gotten in, then they have this place locked up tight and protected, which means there is no way in hell we are getting out.

Something doesn't feel right, other than the fact that I can't stop throwing up, I feel like something really bad is going to happen soon.

Im going to guess that Rose, Alice, and Ang have noticed I've been getting sick, since they all get up and walk over to me.

"Hey Bella, can we talk to you alone, over in the bathroom?" Rose asks.

"Um sure, can one of you help me up, I feel a little light headed." I ask.

"Yea Bells." Ang says, then helps me off the floor.

Once we get in the bathroom Rose starts digging through her purse, then she pulls out a box and hands it to me.

"Rose wha-", once I actually read the box I look up at her and then back at the box and say, "What the hell?"

"Bella, we have all noticed you getting sick, and it started happing after you and Edward had sex, did you guys use protection?" Alice asks me.

"Um, no I don't think so, oh my god, how could I be so stupid, what if I am pregnant, we just started dating, he wont want the baby, and look at the fucking situation we are in." I start ranting.

"Bella first of all you need to take the damn test, then we will go from there, ok?" Rose says.

"Yea, ok, but wait why the hell do you carry around pregnancy tests?" I ask all why looking at her curious to know the answer.

"Well, when you've got a guy like Emmet, who is very well endowed, condoms break, a lot, soo I can never be to careful, never know when I might need it, you know." She looks embarrassed at first but then toward the end she looks pointedly at me.

"Yea, ok, to much info right there, now just let me go into one off the little stalls in there and pee on the damn stick." I say.

"That a girl, im loving your damn attitude." Rose says.

I simply continue to walk into the stall and flick her off, her response is laughter.

After I pee on the stick and come back out, we wait for what feels like eternity, but its only five minutes. Then we get up and go look, what I see, I am not prepared for.

"Oh fuck Charlie is going to kill me, Edward wont want the baby, he's just going to leave me…" I break down sobbing, stupid hormones, stupid James, stupid fucked up life.

"Bells its going to be ok, Edward isn't like that, and Charlie, well he will understand, maybe be a little mad at first but when we get out of here, he's just going to be ecstatic that your ok." They all reassured me.

We were knocked out of our little moment by someone coming over the intercom. No doubt who it's going to be, and I was right.

"Ah hello there students of Forks High, those of you that are still able to hide and survive, for those of you who don't know who I am, my name is James Tracker, the one and only. I bet you all want to know why im here, why im doing this to you all, well it's simple, Im here for Miss Isabella Swan, age 17, Junior year, I don't see how you've hidden so well Bella, everyone of my men has been looking for you." James stops and pauses then continues, "I have proposition for you Bella, you come to me and I will release twenty students every thirty minutes, you don't and well, in the past two week we have been placing bombs around the school, that will not inky kill everyone inside, but also all the parents, cops, paramedics, ect that are waiting outside for all their children, some of which unfortunately will not make it out." Again he stops, im just standing there dumbfounded, "Now that you have heard our proposition Bella im giving you two hours to meet me in the lunchroom, if you don't then, well there will be a very big BOOM, see you soon Isabella Marie Swan."

I didn't realize that, one I was crying, and two, I was holding my stomach in a protective way.

What was I going to do? Wait no, I knew the answer and no one was going to stop me, not Rose, or Emmet, or even Edward.

I was going to turn myself in.

Before the girls could stop me I unlocked the bathroom door and ran out. Only stopping to tell Edward I love him and that im sorry, before I walked out the door completely, I turned to look at him with a sad look in my eyes and , "Im sorry, I will protect everyone that I can, but in doing so, im sacrificing myself and our unborn child."

With that I left, carrying myself and my child to the lunchroom, to most likely face our death.

I kept telling my father sorry, and my unborn child how sorry I was that it had to end this way, but it had to save everyone else.

With that last thought I entered the lunchroom and was greeted by a right hook to the face, which landed me on the ground, and a sadistic smile from James.

"Hello Isabella, so nice of you to finally join us." James said. He began to lift his foot to kick me in the stomach when I yelled out the last thing he ever expected to hear.

"DON'T HURT MY BABY!" To be honest, I didn't even expect to hear it. So instead of a kick to the stomach I got a kick to the head.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a worried and shocked looking Edward running through the lunchroom doors with Emmet, Jasper, Ben and the girls and a fuming James, who then looked at Edward.

I love you Edward….and my unborn child, I think that I would have named you….Riley...Riley Cullen and depending on whether you were a boy or a girl either Riley Austin Cullen or Riley Ashland Cullen…..Im sorry baby….im sorry.

* * *

**Ah yes another cliffhanger.**

**A pregnant Bella?**

**A bomb? **

**and at the end...**

**AN EDWARD? **

**Oh shit how will this end?**

**Only I know! If you guys want to know then you will review and tell me how you feel about all this shiz.**

**Thanks again guys, hope you enjoyed.**

**Ive already started on chapter 8, will it be the end of Bella and Baby Riley?**

**Idk yet, depends on your reviews.**

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8 The END?

**Hello my readers.**

**This is the last chapter for this story.**

**Lots of things happen...as you were probably guessing. **

**Well...get on to reading then, make sure to read the Authors NOTE AT THE BOTTOM.**

**ITS IMPORTANT.**

* * *

Ch.8

Bella POV

Oh my god, why does my body hurt…where am I?

Wait….everything is coming back to me, wait Edward, James, Bomb, my…my BABY. Holy shit I forgot, oh my baby, Riley.

Is my baby ok?

Ow shit, why the hell cant I move my hands, or legs? What the fucking hell?

"Ah so nice of you to join us Isabella, while you were out we kept up our end of the bargain, so far eighty students have been let go, and that was quiet the bomb you dropped on all of us before you took your nap, poor Edward didn't see it coming." James said.

At the sound of Edwards name I stopped struggling and opened my eyes.

"Edward."

"Bella, baby, its going to be ok, we are all going to get out of here, im going to help you raise our child, im going to marry you and we will grow old together." Edward said.

"Wait your not mad at me?" I asked him.

"No baby, why would I be mad at you, this is a blessing, sure we're only 17 but that doesn't mean we aren't going to make amazing parents, baby I love you and Riley no matter what." Edward said.

Him telling me this now means so much, it's amazing and if we make it out, I mean when we make it out, we WILL make amazing parents, he's right, not even James can come between us.

While I was thinking this over James was getting even more pissed as the minutes ticked by.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! BOTH OF YOU. Bella, baby, we were meant for each other, it will be you and I raising that baby, not you and him, and if it's a girl it will be named be named Riley Victoria Tracker, if it's a boy it will be James Riley Tracker Jr, nice ring to it don't you think?" By the time he finished I wasn't sure if I should be scared or pissed….I was both.

"James, honey, we were never meant to be together, and we WILL NEVER be together. My baby is Edwards, not yours! If my baby is a girl it will be Riley Alice Cullen, if it's a boy it will be Riley Austin Cullen, so get over whatever ideas you have in that fucked up head of yours, ok!?" I was fuming.

Yea, in hind sight that probably wasn't a good idea, and it earned me a backhand across the face, lovely right? Wrong.

Edward, Emmet, Jasper, and Ben were pissed to say the lease. They all yelled out, "What the hell is your problem asshole?! Why the fucking hell would you hit a woman, plus that woman is fucking pregnant!"

Awww they were standing up for me, but the next thing I know I hear an 'umph' and groan from all the guys and a 'son of a fuckin bitch that hurt' mumbled from Emmet, and gasps from the girls.

I look up and she tears streaming down the girls faces, and the guys laying on the floor balled up.

"James, im sorry for what I said, you want me not them, so please let them go." I begged him.

"Ahh well Bella since you begged, I will let the three girls go, but the guys get to stay and watch all the fun me and you are about to have." James finished his sentence with a sneer.

All the girls scream, "WHAT? NO!"

"Guys please, please go. For me, for the boys, for my baby, please." I pleaded.

"OK." With that they were dragged out of the lunchroom.

Then James looks at me and orders some other men to tie up the guys. Emmet being Emmet, he yells out, "Woah dude, I don't know what your into but I don't swing that way, im straight as an arrow and proud of it." Yea, we all know that was answered with a punch, and a broken nose.

* * *

2 Hours later

Im tired, im bloody, and im fucking starving.

James is now on the phone with someone and I don't know who it is till he says, "Chief Swan, ah yes it's me again, ha well you'll never guess who I have right here, ah yes your sweet little Isabella, well she really isn't so sweet anymore, oh why is that you ask, well little Isabella is pregnant, whos baby, oh well Edward Cullen's her boyfriend, yes I do believe he is Carlisle Cullen's son, I also have Carlisle's other sons with me, yes Jasper and Emmet, yes I already sent out his daughter's Rosalie and Alice, yes and I have Ben Cheney, yes Mr. Cheney's son, ah no Mr. Cheney was not at school when we came, well Chief enough chit chat im about to have some fun with your daughter while her boyfriend, his brothers, and my men watch, good bye Chief Swan."

Im in tears, I want to live, I want to see my dad again, I want to raise my baby and marry Edward, I want James to go burn in hell.

I cant see the guys but every time James would hit or kick me I sure could hear them, and then I could hear there grunts of pain. Its all making me feel like shit.

When he finally they all finally leave the room to go sleep, and I seriously mean all of them leave, they are so stupid, I wait for about two hours before I even make any noise.

Then I quietly call out to the boys, "Guys, where are you?"

Emmet answers, "We are chained up on the stage."

"Are there any other people in here?" I ask.

Then Edward says, "No all the other students that they have left are in the gym, James and them are all sleeping on the other side of the school closest to the woods, im pretty sure they're in the music room."

The next thing they know I've purposely dislocated my shoulders and im untying myself and popping my shoulders back in.

"Damn Bells, didn't know you could do that." Jasper says.

I walk up in front of them and start unchaining them, "Yea I learned that when I was little and my friend Jake tied me up and ran away."

All of a sudden the chains drop and I start walking toward the doors, "Come on guys, we're going to get the other students and get the hell out of here."

"But Bella what about the bomb?" Ben asks.

"Oh yea, dumbass left the only detonator on the table next to me." I say holding it up.

"Oh." Was all they said.

"Yep." I say, popping the 'p'.

When we finally get to the gym I pick the lock with a bobby pin and open the doors. About 90 heads turn toward us with fear clearly written on their faces.

"OK people we are all leaving, now follow Jasper and Ben and stay completely quiet and in line, ok?" I say.

They all nod and start after Jas and Ben. Emmet, Edward, and I wait till the last one is out and follow after them.

Once we are right by the doors I hear a bang and then there is a searing pain in my side, I look down and see blood. Then I turn around and see James running after me.

"You little bitch! Looks like you were so close to getting away, but you didn't." James yells.

"Oh James I think I have gotten away." I say as calmly as I can while it becomes harder and harder to breathe.

"Ha no you haven't." He says, digging around in his pocket locking for something.

"Oh James, are you looking for this?" I ask holding up the detonator. His face is pure shock, then I continue, "Well you see, I was one step ahead of you, on my way to the lunchroom earlier today I found a few of the explosives you put around the school for the bomb and put them all further back toward the music room, where I knew you guys were staying. It will still blow up the entire school, but it wont kill the people outside." I finish saying.

He looks ready to kill. So I say, "Astalivista Mother Fucker!"

With that said I press the button on the detonator and Emmet, Edward, and I start running. All I hear is a big boom, then we are almost to the parking lot and I can see my dad, then all of a sudden im flying through the air.

I don't remember what happens after that, it finally becomes to painful to breathe, and I blackout.

My last thoughts were, 'Im Bella Swan, im pregnant with the love of my life's baby, I am no longer a badass.'

* * *

Charlie's POV

It's been two weeks since this started.

It's been five hours since the call from Mr. Tracker, telling me he had Bella and that she was pregnant with Edward Cullen's child.

It's been ten minutes since the last amount of kids started filling out the doors to the school, led by Jasper Hale and Ben Cheney.

It's been seven minutes since kids stopped coming out and I still haven't seen Bella.

It's been six minutes since I heard a gunshot and screaming.

It's been 26 seconds since the bombs went off and I lost all hope.

It's been 15 seconds since my heart started beating again when I saw Emmet, Edward, and my Bella come running out of the school doors.

It's been 5 seconds since they got thrown through the air by another explosion and Bella still hasn't gotten up.

It's been 2 seconds since I've reached Bella, heard the sirens of paramedics and the fire department arriving on scene, and seen my daughter with a bullet hole near her ribs, covered in blood, bruises, and cuts.

It's been .005 seconds since I realized she is alive for now, and god dammit im going to keep it that way!

* * *

Edward's POV

Oh god, my body hurts. Why can't I open my eyes? Why is my head throbbing, and what the HELL is that damn beeping noise?

I finally open my eyes and see that im in a hospital room. Why am I in a hospital ro-

Oh, I remember. Bella, my baby, bomb, James, escaping, Bella's shot, explosions, us running, flying through the air, nothing….just blackness after that.

Is that how I ended up here?

With that last thought my head started pounding more and my heart rate picked up, then the nurses and doctors started running in.

The nurse shot something into my IV bag, why am I getting so tired…..

* * *

Bella's POV

Beep, -beep, -beep, -beep…..

What the hell?

Wait I know that noise, im in the hospital!

With that realization I tried to open my eyes….bad idea, very very bad idea.

The light, it burns!

Someone then dims the light and I hear someone ask, "Miss Swan, are you finally awake? Im sure you would love to know how you're babies are doing. You've been in acoma for two months now." Im guessing that's the doctor.

Wait two months?!

"Wait did you say 'babies', as in more than one?" I ask.

"Yes Miss Swan, more than one, but before we get into that, do you remember what happened to get you here?" The doctor asks.

"Um I remember James, um a bomb, gunmen in the school, Edward, im pregnant, then escaping and an explosion, then I was flying through the air, that's all I remember." I tell him. Wait I know this doctor, "Doctor Cullen?! Is that you?"

"Yes Bella it's me, but call me Carlisle, you know since you are caring my grandbabies an all." He says.

"Oh um ok, Carlisle, and about the babies?" I say.

"Ah yes Bella, well it looks like you are having triplets, two boys and one girl to be exact." He says smiling.

"WHAT?!"

Oh my god….triplets! Two boys, one girl…..WOW.

* * *

**OK, hey people READ THIS! READ ME! FUCKING READ ME NOW!**

**Just grabbing your attention. **

**I hope you guys liked the 'ending' to this.**

**This chapter was the longest so far.**

**There will be a SEQUEL to this story.**

**Its going to be called, 'Growing Pains'.**

**I hope you guys like the title.**

**Now I will get the sequel up when I get some REVIEWS.**

**I haven't been getting any and the reason I've even finished this story was because I love doing this, but I can just not start the sequel.**

**Now here's how its going to go:**

**You guys WILL REVIEW.**

**There will be more than 5 REVIEWS.**

**After I get my REVIEWS I WILL START ON 'GROWING PAINS'**

**THANKS YOU GUYS!**

**NOW,**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**MORE THAN 5**

**MAYBE 10?**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**PLEASE...?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**? **

**REVIEW**

**THANK YOU!**


	9. IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ FOR INFO

*****IMPORTANT NOTICE*****

**I have just started on the sequel to High School Hostage.**

**The first chapter to GROWING PAINS is now up.**

**Thank you guys for reading this story,**

**I hope you all enjoy the sequel.**

**Please Review on any stories,**

**new chapters, or any**

**updates.**

**It will be greatly appreciated.**

**THANK YOU**

**GUYS!**

**-Alex Riley Cullen**


End file.
